Holding Onto You
by The Mystery Unknown
Summary: 'I'm going to wipe the tears, ignore the wounds and keep fighting.' Amy Rose has had an ill-fated experience with love which caused her to disregard the whole idea. But, she is called to participate in a conflict in order to save Mobius from corruption- with the person she never thought she would see. How can you forget the person who gave you so much to remember?
1. Chapter 1

_XxX_

* * *

><p><em>Heart! We will forget him!<em>

_You and I, tonight!_

_You may forget the warmth he gave, I will forget the light._

_When you have done, pray tell me that _

_My thoughts may dim;_

_Haste! Lest while you are lagging._

_I may remember him!_

_**-Emily Dickson**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beautiful poetry by Emily Dickson, isn't it? Props to her!<strong>_

_**So, you are beginning to read my 'Sonic the Hedgehog' Fanfiction? Well, thank you for taking the time to look!**_

_**It's up to you to discover what the one and only Amy Rose is up to…**_

_**Give me a shot to make this story the best I can! Thanks!**_

_**(I do not own the Sonic.T.H and Archie characters or any related content. I'm not accepting FCS/OCS. )**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prologue **_

_She fell to her knees, sobbing._

"_Don't you ever leave me again, Sonic the hedgehog!"_

"_Don't you worry, Amy! I never will!"_

…

* * *

><p>"<em>Sonic, this is a bracelet I made to protect you from the water."<em>

"_Oh! You made that for me?"_

"_If you wear it, it would give you good luck."_

"_Really?!"_

…

* * *

><p>Amy sighed, staring at an old picture nearby. She got up from her bed, sauntering towards her bedroom window.<p>

"Damn you, Sonic!"

Shutting her eyes slowly, she bit her lip.

_Some time ago…_

_Amy was casually strolling through the local park, admiring the nature around her. There were birds tweeting, children playing and the elderly conversing with one another. Amy gushed at the sight. "I should have brought some treats for the kids. They are so adorable- Just like my future child with Sonic would be!"_

_Amy decided to pick up some roses for decoration. She walked towards a bush until she saw two silhouettes, laughing._

_She examined them, curiously. _

_It was Sonic and Princess Sally Acorn._

_Amy shrugged. She knew that they were pretty close friends, as Tails was to Sonic._

"_Remember when phones were stupid and people were smart? Ah, good times Sonic."_

_Sonic chuckled in amusement. "It's the other way round, nowadays."_

"_True that."_

_Amy continued eavesdropping, giggling. _

"_Sally, you see, uh…the flowers, uh…you're prettier than them, uh."_

_Sally scratched her head. "Uh Sonic, what the heck?! It's so unlike of you to compliment me on my appearance."_

"_You see Sally; I've been waiting to tell you this. You're the best girl I've ever met…I-I have feelings…for you."_

_The princess shed a tear._

_Sonic jumped. "S-Sally, are you crying?!"_

_She frowned. "No Sonic, I'm pretending to be a water fountain," Sally smiled slightly, "I return the feeling, Sonic."_

"_You do?!"_

"_Of course, I do! I've been waiting for you to tell me that you love me!"_

_Sonic smirked. "Seriously, Sally? It always has to be the guy who makes the first move!"_

"_Yeah, and so?" _

_Sonic kissed Sally, with Sally pulling him closer._

"_Sally! I just saw Am-"_

_Amy turned away from the view. _

"I've got me even crazier, Sonic. I never expected the day…you belonged to Princess Sally. It's not your fault, Sonic. Princess Sally is amazing."

Amy glanced at her phone…it had been a long time she had been with friends and acquaintances. Going on missions, defeating Doctor Eggman…but, Amy decided to distance from others and focus on herself. She didn't want to risk seeing Sally and Sonic sharing affection, because knowing herself, she would be jealous.

Amy physical appearance was very drastic. Her hair length was just past her shoulders, her chest bigger and her waist broader.

Amy walked into the kitchen of her apartment. She then prepared herself a cup of tea and settled down on a couch, switching on the television.

"_Good morning! This is Taylor Bunny on Celebrity Mobius! Mina Mongoose shocks the world! Passing to you, Dave."_

"_Well, Mina mongoose the teenage punk-rock sensation has got rid of good girl ways by releasing racy music video about her ex-beau, Ash mongoose."_

"_What's so racy about it?"_

"_Well, there are many parts where…she exposes herself and the lyrics are inexplicitly mature. I think she's trying to win him back. "_

"_Thank you Dave. More news after the commercial break!"_

In disappointment, she switched off the TV. "What men make women do."

'_Get out me car!' _

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Amy! How are you?"

"Good m-morning Cream! I'm fine, you?"

"I'm bored as usual. I was hanging out with Tails and Sonic. It was fun! So, what's up?"

"Eh, C-Cream…nothing much, uh…yeah."

Amy felt uncomfortable.

"Amy, are you okay?"

"I'm t-totally fine C-Cream, h-hundred percent healthy and h-happy, yeah." Amy stuttered.

"Amy-"

Amy hanged up. She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her body. "Why is it so hard to forget someone who gave me so much to remember? Why do I love too much?" She stood up, continuing to weep. She picked up a ceramic vase with a lilac rose in it.

"What's wrong with me?! Why does this have a big impa-"

_SMASH!_

All the pieces of the vase were on the floor.

"Similar to my feelings…shattered."

_DING DONG!_

"Who is it?!"

Cream came in. "Amy! What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Amy said, wiping her tears.

"_Yes_! You were stuttering on the phone and…and you hang up on me! You made me worried sick!"

"I-I'm sorry, Cream. I didn't mean to. I j-just didn't feel really…ugh."

"Don't worry, Amy. What's the stuff on the floor?"

"It's complicated, Cream."

"You can tell me, you know?"

Amy picked up the broken pieces of the vase and threw it in the bin. Cream sat down on the couch, waiting patiently for Amy.

"Oh. You've grown up."

Cream giggled. "All thanks to puberty. It went well."

"Yeah."

"So?"

Amy frowned. "Well, you see…I can't get over the fact that Sonic has feelings for someone else. It really hurts, you know?"

Cream sighed. "Truth hurts Amy. It's hard, I know. But, the only thing you can do is…move on. I know it hurts to let go, but sometimes it hurts more to hold on. Sometimes you change for two reasons, it's either you learn enough that you want to, or you've been hurt enough that you have to. Once you've moved on, you will realise that it's the best decision you've made!"

Amy started to cry again. "Sonic hasn't done anything bad to me. The only way is just to move on. I know it's going to be difficult, but I'll try to do it. Thank you for the advice, Cream."

"Good luck, Amy!"

"Thanks, Cream. I'm really upset, and I want to take my mind off…certain things. Should we do something, or…?"

"Let's make cookies!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not sure whether I should add lyrics to this story, because there are writers who do it. Can I add quotes from a song?<strong>_

_**Bye! Feedback would be appreciated, thank you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

XxX

* * *

><p><em>Time passes for Amy Rose…<em>

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Snooze.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I wearily stumbled out of my bed, heading towards the bathroom. I would sleep all day, but I'm hungry! I examined my face; the definition of knackered. Lazily picking up the toothbrush and paste, I began brushing my teeth. What should I do today? Go shopping; bake some cake, hangout with Cream? Nah, I'll stay home and watch some television…as usual. There's no other interesting way to spend my life other than eat breakfast and watch TV.

_Mhmm…_

_Let's see what's on TV…_

"_HELLO MOBIUS! IT'S RYAN WITH YOUR WEEKLY STAR NEWS! TODA-"_

Click.

"_HEY KAYLIE, HEY KYLE, I LOV-"_

Click.

"_Baby, love hurts! Love hurts a lot! Oh yea-"_

Click.

Burgh, there's nothing interesting on TV.

Ya'know, I feel so much better. I don't feel lovesick anymore. I laid down the couch, stretching my legs and slowly closing my-

_DING! DONG!_

Why can't I have my peace, huh? Urgh! I unlocked the door. Cream was there, obviously. Nobody knocks on my door apart from the mailman and the rabbit.

Cream is my neighbor and my best friend- for quite a long period of time. We are seen everywhere together- especially at school. We do _everything_ together. You could say we were like Mary-Kate and Ashley Owens.

"Hey Cream." I said bluntly, eyeing her.

She was wearing blue shorts and a green creeper top with some fluffy, pink slippers.

"Hey Amy! Want to play Minecraft?"

"No, thank you. Bye!"

Cream pouted, hugging the Minecraft disk.

"Fine!"

It was hard to say no. Why? One, I'm bored and I do appreciate some company. And two, Minecraft is one of the games I haven't played in a long time- yes; videogames are one of my occupations. Apart from hangin' with Cream, eating soft serve ice-creams and watching chic-flicks.

_An hour and forty-five minutes later…_

"You're good at Minecraft, Amy. Shocker."

"Huh? You haven't seen me play other games, Cream."

"Heh, do you want to mine?" Cream shrugged.

"Cream, its night! If we mine, we would probably get devoured by all the creepers and the…the zombies and the…withers and…zombie villagers…ugh."

"You can go on…and on…and…on." Cream giggled.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm bored now…can we do something else?"

"Finally! What shall we do?"

"I know! I know! You can record me playing the cup song!"

"Sounds awesome! I'm gonna get the cup and my phone!"

"Amy stop moonwalking…it's a legendary fail."

I giggled.

She began to sing the Cup Song, putting her all into it. It wasn't very long until she finished singing. She bowed, snorting at her performance.

"Cream…I never knew you could sing," I said, stopping the recording. "Damn, you should be a singer…seriously. Do you want me to upload it or something?"

Cream smiled. "Nah, I'm average. There's a lot of amazing singers around, Amy."

I simply scoffed at her modesty, and went back to lying down on the couch. "Thanks to auto-tune."

'_Get out me car!'  
><em>"Amy, you've got a phone call."

I took the phone. "Thanks Cream," Sighing, I answered the phone. "Hello, Amy Rose here."

"Hello, this is on the behalf of the Guardian Units of Nations. This is the General."

What do they want? It's been a long time I've worked with them anyways…

"Hey Amy, what's wrong? Your face…is-"

"Sheesh, Cream! I'm on the phone, can't you see?"

She frowned, displeased.

"Okay, General. Why are you calling me? And, how have you found my number?"

"Miss Amy Rose, we need you for a mission. It's compulsory as it is going to cause a major impact on Mobius. We need you to come to the GUN headquarters for further information and-"

"Are you freaking kidding me?! I have to go?! Look, I'm not that strong or heroic or bothered to do this mission." I sighed.

Ugh…only if I had greater capabilities. Only if I could be like Super Woman, Bayonetta or Samus! But I'm nothing but a stupid teenage…hedgehog. "I'm just a…normal Mobian citizen. Nothing special about me, really. There's probably someone heroic…like…like-"

_Sonic the Hedgehog._

…_No, I won't say his name._

"Ya'know…uh, people like the Freedom Fighters are heroic!"

I heard the General grumble. "They have duties attend to and besides, they are weak."

Weak?!

Weak?!

Heck, they kick ass even more than-

"Are you sure they are weak, General?" I asked, curiously.

"During our plan for the mission, we were looking for groups, guilds and individuals who can withstand the danger of this mission. I've checked the Freedom Fighters stats and their combat style and, I wasn't impressed."

"_What_?! So, if you haven't chosen the Freedom Fighters, then who have you chosen?"

Cream, who was watching TV, looked back at me, with a puzzled expression.

"Well, I have chosen Sonic Team. Which consists of Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles Prower, Knuckles The Echidna, Silver The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Blaze The Cat and, Rouge The Bat."

"Okay…Does this mean I-"

"Enough, we need to get you to the headquarters now! We have an important meeting."

"Okay, then. Thanks for telling me, General."

"You're welcome."

"Wait! Do I have to bring anything? Any documents or what?"

The General chuckled. "No, dear. This is a meeting, not a job interview."

"Bye, see you."

_-Call Ended- _

Cream turned towards me. "So, what was that about? I mean, your eyes were going to pop out!"

"Well, GUN wants me to go on a mission. So, I have to go on a meeting. Cream, do you want to join me? It would be so cool! Together, we'd be kickin' some butt!"

"Amy, if it's related to GUN, then it's going to be serious! Really serious! It's not a game! Besides, I'd be nothing but a distraction and I've got school and my mother wouldn't let me go on missions! My apologies, Amy."

Going somewhere without my best friend?! Going somewhere without…my-my best friend?!

That's my worst nightmare!

"I would stay if I wanted to. Unfortunately, it's mandatory. I want you to come, but you can't. I have to go, whether I want to or not."

"We will see each other again, right?! When you return, we can have a slumber party with scary movies and makeovers and we will order pizza and-"

"Sure," I grinned. "It would be the best time we've had together, right?"

"Of course, Amy!"

"I'm going to find some clothes to wear."

"Okay."

I headed upstairs and went to my closet. I don't have lots of clothing- I'm not a model or a stylist. I've always preferred my red dress and go-go boots. Unfortunately, it became too small for me…bummer. I wore a white vest, jean shorts with a leather jacket on top. To top it all off, I wore red converses_._

_DING! DONG!_

I went back downstairs.

"Amy! Amy! There is some weird cat in a suit waiting for you at your door!"

"Hello," I stood there, facing a somehow handsome-ivory-cat-with-black-hair. "Uh, who are you?"

The handsome-ivory-cat-with-black-hair looked up at me and grinned. "My name is Razor, Razor the cat. I'm your escort, nice to meet you."

An escort? Am I in a movie?! No Amy, you're on a mission (Well, not yet.) Get serious.

"Oh! My name is Amy. Amy Rose The Hedgehog."

"Beautiful name, matches your appearance. Miss Rose it is then."

I blushed at his comment. Beautiful? Nope. I turned away from him, and fixed my gaze at Cream. "Oh my goodness, Cream! Why are you crying?! Don't cry."

Damn, she's not a baby, Amy!

"I'm going to miss you Amy! I will be very lonely," Cream sobbed. "And, I might not see you again."

I giggled. "Don't be silly, Cream! It's just a small mission! It won't last long and I will come back, I promise! For the meantime, lets Skype chat each other, if I have the technology and internet. Give me your number."

She wiped her tears and wrote numbers on my hand. "Promise you will come back. If you don't, I swear I will hunt you down and smack you- Just do it for my sake, Amy Rose!"

"I, Amy Rose, will do this mission for Cream the Rabbit's sake," I said, hugging Cream tightly. "And, tell the school that I'll be leaving for a while, okay?"

"B-but…that would require a letter from your guardian!"

"I know I don't have parents. Vanilla can do it for me, right? With a fake signature and everything."

"Okay Amy. Good luck with your mission. Well, if GUN said it is a compulsory mission, it's probably something big! Put your all in to it, Amy. Have the right mindset! You can do it, Amy! Efforts and courage are not enough without purpose and direction…quote by John Kennedy."

"What…the fu-"

Razor growled, in impatience. "Amy, we have to go!"

"Bye, Cream."

Cream waved, sadly. "Bye, Amy. See you soon."

I sat down in the helicopter. Razor was sat next to me, playing Candy Crush on his iPhone five. "So Amy, you're on a mission. Is this your first time?"

"No, I've gone on many missions associated with GUN."

"Are you an individual, or are you in a group?"

"Well, I used to be in a group."

"So you're an individual, like me."

"Actually, this is my first mission on my own."

"Oh, I see. The missions are sometimes difficult. The more missions you do, the higher your rank would be. If your rank is high, you get difficult missions and you can get paid. You can also get rewards like cars, rare jewels, clothes and lots more. Being an agent is really cool. Why did you split up from your team?"

I looked down. "I really don't want to talk about it, Razor."

As much as I would like to tell him, I would probably be labeled as a weak and stupid female Mobian. I sighed, with a shadow of self-pity hovering over me. Razor broke the silence. "So…Uh, what ability type are you? I'm speed type."

"I honestly don't know," Frowning, I tugged on a strand of my quill. "But to think about it, I think I'm a skill type and maybe power…"

"Why?"

"I have some big-ass hammer, it's not heavy…and I smash my enemies with it. It just appears. I was a bit like the Hulk of my old team…with my hammer and without steroids."

He laughed. "How? Magic?"

"NOOO, WITCHCRAFT!"

_-Helicopter Landing- -Helicopter Landing-_

"It looks like we've arrived at our destination, Miss Rose."

"You don't say."

"I'm going to ignore that, Amy Rose."

He shuffled closer to me, grabbing my hand.

My pulse rose.

Was he going to…do that?

He caressed my muzzle, smirking.

"Get. Off. Me." I pushed him away.

"Shut up, up you fuc-I've had quite a great time conversing with you, Miss Rose. Sadly, we have to stop here. We will meet again, Miss."

I watched him walk away.

_Not-so-gentlemanly-after-all. He has some sick mind…_

Ugh.

I ran towards the entrance of the GUN Headquarters.

"_Welcome to the Guardians of United Nations headquarters. Please type your name below, for security purposes."_

I typed my name and all of a sudden, the doors opened. The General stood there, donning a grin. I don't know if he had a screw lose or he's trying to be the next Rolf Harris.

"You're five minutes late, Miss Rose. But, there would be no consequences."

"Okay."

What I actually meant was: "Fine, you fussy idiot."

"Let's go," He said. "I've got important things for you."

I was at a huge, sophisticated office, with a TV and everything! The General coughed, for my attention.

"Yes?"

"Miss Rose, the reason why I called you here is that you are an all-around type. You excel in all abilities, especially power, speed and skill. However, your endurance is poor. So, we would put you on a two and half week course to push you and extend your capabilities."

I was astonished.

_Why?!_

_I never knew…I never knew. I was more powerful than I thought._

"Whoa, what type of activities am I going to do?"

The General cocked his head. "Well, you would be doing kickboxing, sprinting and be using a wide range of weapons. You can't just use your hammer."

"O-oh," I stammered. "What's the mission?"

"Eggman had created a state-of-the-art machine to bring back his past self. Both of them decided to join a school to 'work' and capture students in order to robotize them. The purpose of their plan is to make…well, to make themselves rulers. It's best for us to permanently eliminate them. It's going to be a difficult mission because present Dr. Eggman has improved over the years,"

Not so small mission after all, eh?

The General said, rubbing his temples. "Anyways, you would be working with Sonic Team. You've worked well with them, and it's been a while since you have come in contact."

"No."

_Why?_

_Oh hell no._

I don't want to see him again. I don't want to see ANYBODY! I just want to be with Cream.

I don't want to see that blue hedgehog again.

I don't want to see him.

The stress he put me through.

He could have almost turned me into a bipolar hedgehog…yeah, like Rosy.

No, I don't want to return to the team with his 'The real superpower of teamwork!' shit. I was happy with my life, being a stupid Mobian hedgehog until this G.U.N mission stuff turned it upside down! I'm leaving Cream! And doing it with the team just makes it worse.

Dammit, Eggman.

"Why, why not? Putting you in a team?"

"It-It's because-"

"Look, Amy Rose, I don't care about your opinions of me putting you in a team! I don't care if you hate the team. I don't care if there's a particular person you don't like! We are doing this for the sake of Mobius! Mobian's lives are at risk! It is our responsibility to make sure that this world is safe! Look what happened to the human race! Wiped out because of aliens! Do you want that to happen?"

I looked down, embarrassed.

Inconsiderate.

Insensitive...

The retard.

Inconsiderate, insensitive, stupid.

I was the definition of those three words.

The General is right.

I am only doing this mission for Mobius' sake. I wasn't chosen to come to this mission to give a shit about anything unnecessary, or to give a shit about Sonic.

It is my objective help to save the world, and I will do it.

I WILL do it for Cream's and Mobius' sake.

And nothing…is going to stop me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Razor the Cat is a useless character I made for the story. <strong>_

'_**Original character, do not steal!'**_

_**Feedback appreciated! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's been quite a while since the meeting…**_

* * *

><p><em><span>In The GUN Headquarters:<span>_

I threw my pistol to the side and picked up a nearby assault rifle. I walked into the empty training room.

Dust.

The smell of sweat.

People had been here not long ago. I've had been given one heck of a job and it wasn't optional.

I stood, rubbing dirt off my training outfit. I spent many hours like that, chasing robots, fighting dummies and panting like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, I heard a chuckle.

"Someone's hiding," I shouted, my voice echoing across the dark room and the stuffy, hot air. "No, I'm being serious. I'm getting paranoid."

A familiar, smug face came behind a pile of cardboard cutouts.

It was Razor. "Well, it's the beautiful rose herself."

"Disgusting."

Razor simply shrugged. I glared at him, annoyed.

"Why did you do that?!"

"What do you mean?!"

"You're such a bad actor."

He raised his brow. "No seriously, I have no clue about what you're talking about."

With a sigh, I furrowed my brow, narrowed my lips and stared at him. "Yesterday, you decided to make a move on me. Have you ever heard of respect? Why are you being a pervert?" I questioned him. "Please give me the reason for that action."

Razor scoffed. "You're an idiot. You're a joke, a really funny one. A prissy and idiotic hedgehog, like you. Why would I-"

A single deafening roar came from my assault rifle, which caused the cat to jump.

I simply kept quiet, and walked away.

"That gun is useless."

"A prissy and idiotic hedgehog. I know I am." I sneered. "Too bad you cannot Photoshop your all of a sudden ugly, disgusting personality. You want to pick a fight with your insults, don't you? Well, I can-"

"Oh, being strong?! More like acting strong."

I trembled. I clung onto my rifle, and closed my eyes.

"Goodbye, Razor."

* * *

><p>"I'm not strong. I'm not."<p>

I was in a rusty, isolated running track, doing more training.

"Three…two…one…GO! Run! Run, Amy! Run like there's no tomorrow!" The athletic instructor insisted, but I kept on jogging.

"Yes sir! This is a mission I'm on, and if I'm not strong…mentally and physically, then I can't do it,"

I continued jogging.

"So being strong is not an option."

I quickened my pace and began to run towards a robot. The wind blew. Rocks were everywhere. Despite the fact there were many obstacles, I kept on going.

"_Amy, you're almost finished with the obstacle course."_

There was a constant 'beep' sound from behind. I glanced back, and there was a robot, chasing me.

The track blurred below me as I felt a surge of adrenaline. The steady thump of my footsteps echoed in my ears. Sweat beaded my fur, causing my quills to cling to it as my throat ached for air, more air. The delicious rush of wind past my face thrilled me. My muscles stretched and pushed harder. My pace evened out and my legs made the track fly under me.

Then I reached the finish line.

I slumped against the wall, panting.  
>This is how it felt like…<p>

This is how it felt like…to be fast.

I-It's an amazing experience.

No wonder why he likes it_…_

"Okay Amy! Impressive work! You have improved from the last two and a half weeks! You've got to go to your next training lesson! See you!"

I quickly waved at my instructor and jogged off.

* * *

><p>"Okay Amy, what are you here for?!"<p>

"A mission."

"_A what?!_"

"_A mission, Sir!_"

"Good. And what are you going to do?"

"_Become stronger, Sir! Become stronger!_"

"Good. Since today is your last day of training and you would be going on your mission, I was instructed by the General to give you items."

"S-Sir, today i-is my last d-day?!"

"_Never stutter! _It's your last day of training."

Whoa! Oh my goodness! I'm finished!

"What have you learnt during your training, Amy?"

"I'm doing this mission for Mobius' sake. I am going to save the world. If I fail, Mobius is done. There's only one chance. Knowing is not enough. We must apply. Willing is not enough. We must do."

"Well done, Amy. I wish you the best of luck with your mission."

He gave me a sniper, an assault rifle, a Minigun and a pair of leather combat boots and…a baggy T-shirt with the G.U.N logo on it. Dammit, I'm not a soldier. I'm fine with my hammer.

"Here's some military weaponry. Trust me, you will need it. You've been one of our best trainees."

"Gee, thanks."

"The General wants another meeting with you. I'll take the weaponry for now, and you will get it later. Go, now!"

"Okay sir!"

The General wants another meeting? What does he want?

I took the lift.

Honestly, this mission is bigger than the ones I've done before…well, with the team.

Dr. Eggman is now robotizing students to build an army. Man, he's desperate.

_-Ground floor- -Doors opening-_

_KNOCK!_

"Come in!"

"Good afternoon, Amy Rose! Here, have some tea."

I eagerly took some tea from him and sipped on it.

"Thanks, General. So, you called me here for?"

"Like one of your instructor said, today is the last day of training. This is when your mission starts. Nothing is going to be fine and dandy. This is WAR on ,"

"Yeah, I get the idea. Let's get to the point, General."

"In the previous meeting, I was telling you that Eggman had gone into hiding in a school so that he could robotize students. This means you would be attending a school. What year are you in?"

"I'm in year eleven?"

"Oh, so you're in year eleven! Great! You're in the same year as all the others."

"Oh, I see."

So, I'm going to a secondary school to track down Eggman with the 'Sonic Team'. Everything is going to be fine and dandy, of course!

"Um, the secondary you would be going to is quite extraordinary. It's a state of the art private school. King Mobius Academy. School for brainy kids. Eggman's lucky to land himself a job there for his evil schemes."

My parents' dream of me attending a private school became true. Bless 'em.

"So…?"

"You would be attending King Mobius Academy, with the team. You would be also living in a temporary mansion with the team, which I think is in Station Square."

I'm moving from my home, Central City?

To go to Station Square?

Where there are many shopping malls, restaurants, fairs, Chao gardens, cinemas and fine houses!

_Oh my goodness!_

"Just because it's Station Square, don't lose your mind! The only reason you're doing this mission is because of Mobius_ sake, Amy_. Even though you are going to start this mission, I do want you to focus on your education. We want you to achieve what your parents or anyone might have not achieved, as well as save the world."

Is it me or does this guy is desperate for an offspring?

"Okay sir," I sighed.

"Um, your room is all ready decorated and filled with clothes and all that and…here is your school bag and your uniform."

The blazer was dark blue with a gold coat of arms on it. The skirt was dark blue, too. It included a plain, crimson tie.

"Thank you, General."

"You're welcome, Amy. Okay, for your travel arrangements. You would be taking a cab to Station Square at eleven forty five. We can't use our cars since they are booked for use. Its currently eleven thirty so, I suggest that you wait outside."

I took my uniform and put it in a clothes cover.

Taking the bag and cover, I rushed outside.

"Well, see you…General."

"Farewell, Amy Rose. Best of luck on your mission. If you need help, you know who to call." The General laughed, throwing me a card.

"Ghostbusters! By the way, I am spending the first day with them or what?"

"No, Amy. You are not spending the first day with Sonic Team. You're starting on your own. They started two weeks ago."

Damn. Finding classes on my own, standing in front of the class. I'm being the new girl ALL OVER AGAIN! No!

"Bye!" I stood outside, waiting for the cab to come.

"_We will see each other again, right?! When you return, we can have a slumber party with scary movies and makeovers and we will order pizza and-"_

"_Sure! It would be the best time we've had together, right?"_

"_Of course, Amy!"_

…

"_Okay Amy. Good luck with your mission. Well, if GUN said it is a compulsory mission, it's probably something big! Put your all in to it, Amy. Have the right mindset! You can do it, Amy! Efforts and courage are not enough without purpose and direction…quote by John Kennedy."_

"Love you too, Cream!" I whispered. I suddenly heard the sound of a car's wheel.

"This is Miss Rose?" The driver asked.

"You don't say! Miss Rose indeed." I got in the car and made myself comfortable.

"Could you turn on the radiator, please? And the radio too!"

"Okay, Miss."

_Rolling around at the speed of sound…_

Is that 'Escape From The City' by Crush 40?! Whoa, they are one of my favorite bands!

"Miss Rose, you have arrived at your destination."

Whoa! "So I simply close my eyes for five minutes and it's already four twenty five! What sort of witchcraft is that?!" I got up and took my belongings.

The mansion…

It was very large, the color cream, with a huge brown door and lots of windows, all polished. There was a fountain with a statue of a golden ring on it.

The m-mansion is so freaking awesome. So much better than my one bedroom apartment back in Central City.

I ran toward the mansion…

As soon as I entered the mansion, I saw a stretched corridor towards the lounge. The lounge's wallpaper was beige, with a fifty inch 3D TV on the wall. Beside each side of the television, there was a long plant. There was a semi-circled couch in the middle of the room. Behind the couch were pictures of Sonic and his team posing.

I continued to explore the luxurious mansion.

The kitchen was themed wooden brown with a modern mix. It had a door leading to the backyard which was huge. Not just that, but it also had a medium sized swimming pool and some space for a barbecue.

Then I went upstairs. To my surprise, I saw a room. A room which was neon green, with a small black chair and multi- colored bean bag chairs. There was also a neon pink egg chair and a cinema- like TV with an Xbox 360 and Wii U underneath it. After that, I went downstairs and walked through a narrow corridor. It was a basement, which had a weapon and training room. Next door, was a dance studio with mirrors all over it.

G.U.N never told me about this! So cool! This is a teens dream!

Oh. I forgot to see my own room.

I ran upstairs again. There were a total of ten rooms, eight of the team's rooms and two of the guest rooms- I think.

There was brown door which had my initials in pink.

Slowly twisting the knob, I peeked through the door.

…

The walls were a light shade of pink, with red roses drawn on the east side of the room. On the south side of the room, was a queen sized bed, decorated with lilac roses. Beside the bed, was an unusual looking lamp and a laptop. On the west side of the room, was a walk-in closet full of clothes handpicked… G.U.N sure knows how to impress me! And finally, on the north side, was a fifty inch TV. By the side were a simple black electric guitar and my very own Xbone!

_Not bad. Not bad at all. _

I took out my school bag- Well; it's actually a purple floral satchel, eh.

There's some really nice stationary in my bag_._ I've got some Pocky themed pencils, a food eraser set in a bento box, a milk bottle correction tape, a llama sharpener, a chocolate themed calculator and a slide-to-unlock project notebook._ Pretty cool, huh?_

_Now, I really have to Skype-chat Cr-_

_SLAM!_

Who the hell was that?!

"Home sweet home!"

_Oh._

_Oh._

_It was him._

"Oh yeah, and my English teacher was all like: 'This printer is now called Bob Marley because it was always jamming'."

"You're lucky you've got a teacher like that, Knuckles. I mean, I've got some lame ass teacher who complains about media mocking Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice, ever single damn morning!"

"I know I'm lucky, Sonic."

"What did the grape do when it got crushed? It did a little wine! Pun totally intended." Then I heard the sound of people face-palming. I can agree with that.

"Sonic, you've been cracking puns today! First, the potato buns, then the pervert puns and then I'm-a-frayed-knot puns." Tails people never change, do they?

After that, I heard some random grumblings and Princess Sally humming.

School…tomorrow. Without Cream.

I switched on my laptop to see that everything had been already been set up. I quickly set up a profile on Skype and added Cream into my contacts. Damn, she's not online!

So to sum it all up so far…I've been randomly called in to take part in a mission. I was told that I was an all around type. I was put on a-two-week-boot-camp-thingy to boost my strength. When it was all over, I was given a sniper and an assault rifle and a t shirt and a satchel and my school uniform and some combat boots.

Blah…Blah…Blah…

_Rumble._

"Hey Sonic, did you just hear that sound?"

"What, Tails?"

"Sonic, there's a weird sound, coming from upstairs!"

"Oh, okay."

Damn. They heard me. Damn! They heard me!

I quickly stripped myself to my white vest and underpants, and crawled under the bed.

I'm really hungry.

"There's no one here Tails, stop being paranoid."

"Shut up, Sonic. Did I say I was?"

I sped towards the closet and picked up my training outfit.

_Some cake and chocolate I saved during lunch break. Yum._

I crawled back under my bed and began to feast on the chocolate.

I took the first bite of the chocolate and it immediately melted on my taste buds. It softly lingered on them, hugged them, and kissed them with all the love in the world. Then the cake came. It sharply declared its presence while creating comfort to my palate. The two create a sinful mixture in my mouth, which is both rich and minty all at the same time. The flavors each stood out individually, yet created a harmonious airy flavor when put together. Angels were playing harps all around me and shone upon me...until I realised the food was all gone!

_Dammit._

I'm gonna crash out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The plot is inspired by Sonic SATAM.<strong>_

**Razor the Cat is a useless character I made for the story. **

'**Original character, do not steal!'**

**Escape from the city by Crush 40 and who? **

***Secondary School (British): High School.**

**A review would be appreciated, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

xXx

* * *

><p>The lines of care and toil had smoothed and virtually disappeared, the crow's feet round her eyes now but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and her breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in her face and body were totally at peace, like a baby in its' first throes of slumber and before REM kicked in. Not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement of her breasts rising and falling with each intake of air such was the depth of her oblivion. This was a body totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself, rejuvenating the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of turmoil.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fifty three minutes past eight.<em>

"Oh my fucking goodness! I'm late for school, on the first day!"

I quickly jumped out of bed went to the bathroom. Brushed my teeth. Had a quick shower. Then I threw on my uniform and put on some navy knee high socks and black Mary Janes. After that, put my quills into a ponytail, with my three bangs straightened. Trying out new hairstyles, yeah.

_Twenty minutes past nine._

I took my satchel and rushed down the stairs. The others went to school already.

_SLAM!_

I found myself running down the street, heading towards a bus stop.

_-Bus 320 heading towards Station Square High Street-_

"Wait, wait up!"

Luckily, I managed to catch the bus. Shit! I don't even know where King Mobius Academy is! Why did I forget to ask the General?! Ugh, this is hell!

The only thing that can help me is my phone…the maps app. So, I have to stop at the subway and make my way to the train station. Then, I take a bullet train towards Central Park. Okay, got it.

_-Bus 320 stopping at Mobi Shopping Centre-_

There's the subway!

I got off the bus and ran to the nearest subway. Um, the bullet train towards Central Park is on platform four. It's coming in the next ten minutes.

The next ten minutes!

The next ten minutes!

No.

_Platform four, here I come!_

I hustled through crowds of Mobians, pushing and shoving each other to reach their destinations.

"Excuse me! There's a school girl coming through!"

Damn, these people don't listen!

-_Bullet train towards Central Park-_

_I made it through hell, whoa. This is worse than training at GUN!_

I put my earphones on.

_Fifty minutes past nine._

Finally, I'm at Central Park. It's beautiful-

_The school. _King Mobius Academy.I'm finally there!

It was a glass building with bodyguards at the main entrance. In exploration, I went behind the school and there was a sports track. Surprisingly, there were also three tennis courts and one big football pitch with astro turf. In a far back was a wooden gazebo, for socializing. I came inside.

The lockers were blue, with small green padlocks. On the opposite side were some tutor rooms. There were stairs to the next floor. Many educational posters were on the walls.

Not bad for a private school, not bad.

And there stood, a formal looking cat.

"Student, why are you late?! You are supposed to be at school at eight forty, sharp! You are going to have a detention with me after school! Where is your planner?"

_She's the principal. Oh man, bad first impressions._

I looked down. "Uh…um, Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Miss, I'm a new student here. I had no idea-"

"Oh! My apologies! Let's go to the office and get you started. What is your name?"

"My name is Amy Rose, Miss."

We both walked down the hallway to an office.

_This place is so cool! So much better than my old school!_

"Okay, Amy Rose. I've checked your files and yes, you are indeed a new student. You are in year eleven and your form is eleven-west. Your form tutor is Mr. Kangaroo. Here's your planner, you use it for homework and upcoming events. And your locker number is three hundred and sixty five."

"Thank you, Miss."

"You're welcome dear. You are going to enjoy it here, Amy Rose. But, you need to live up to our expectations. Uniform, planner, equipment, attendance and punctuality are all important."

"I'll try my best, Miss."

_Not a bad start after all._

"In your planner, you have your schedule. We are currently in the second period and your second class would be…English. I'll take you there."

We both walked up the stairs, to the English department and then to my English class.

_Familiar faces…_

_Familiar faces…_

_Tails was in my English class. _

A bat turned to me, and then turned back to the class.

"Introduce yourself, student."

"H-Hi! I-I'm Amy Rose! I'm a new student at King Mobius Academy, heh."

Then I heard some wolf-whistles and I saw some people smiling and some where even saying: "Isn't she part of Sonic's gang?"

_Uh, this is interesting. _

In the corner of my eye, I saw Tails examining me like I was a total stranger.

He too, had grown. His ears were bigger and he was wearing green thick-rimmed glasses.

Then the bat told me to sit down in the middle of the room.

_Eh…_

"Amy, we were talking about Mobius University and its history. Have you studied it before?"

I smiled. "I have studied Mobius University and its history, Mr. Bat. It's in the curriculum."

"Amy, I will be giving you a textbook to give you a basic idea of what we are doing. Andrea, could you pass that spare textbook to Amy, please?"

A random dog passed a large green textbook to me.

"Thank you!" I mouthed.

"No problem."

Eh, this might be better than my old school. But, something is missing…

Cream.

I hope we get this mission over with and I could go and meet Cream again.

I'm doing this mission for Cream's sake…

I should have patience.

Besides, I'm probably gonna see Cream on Skype. Then, we could do those 'MLGs' that we did before.

Or we can create an account on Reddit and troll people…

When the mission is done, we can have the greatest slumber party ever…

_RINNNNNNNNNNNG!_

Do classes end that quickly? Oh, I was late.

_I think Tails is behind me._

I don't want anyone talking to me, no. Especially the team. They would be like: "Why are you here?!", "Oh Chaos, you've changed?"And "Oh, she tracked down Sonic, she's gonna chase him."

I quickened my pace and looked down at my planner.

I have break. Then form time, then Geography.

I went to my locker and opened it.

Inside was a new P.E kit, school notebook, spare stationary and a locker mirror.

"Is that Amy?" I heard a voice. Turning around slightly, I saw the group looking at me. Everyone's mouths were open ajar. Tails couldn't have told them that I was here. Oh for goodness sake! Why do I have to face these people again?!

"Amy, you attend this school?!"

It was Blaze. I glanced at them, frowning.

"Nah, I wondered into the school while I was hunting bears. Yes, I do attend the school."

There was some snickering and chuckles among the group.

Knuckles grinned. "Here to chase Sonic, aren't you?"

The others nodded, while Sonic was prepared to make a run for it.

They are getting on my nerves, now. The team is trying to pick on me. They think I'm still the crazy-ass fangirl Amy Rose I was , that's not true.

"I'm here for the mission, that's all."

Rouge put her hands on her hips.

I have to admit, they look all grown up, the boys look handsome and the girls look really pretty…prettier than I will ever be…beauty_ is not your concern_, Amy. You need to show these people that you've come here to get this mission over with.

"Oh, Amy! You're such a jewel. Are you sure you only came here for big blue?"

_Bitch, if you keep this up, I'll be DJ at your funeral._

I ignored her question. "Look, GUN called me in. Whether you guys like it or not, I have to stay here."

_RINNNNNNNG!_

Thank goodness for the bell!

So, my next class is form. My form is room W1.9. Okay.

Everyone was already there.

I need to be much quicker…

"Oh, our new student is finally here! Hello, I'm Mr. Kangaroo! Introduce yourself, please."

I fixed my ponytail and waved to the class. "Hello, my name is Amy Rose. Uh, nice to meet you. I will be look forward to meeting you all, thank you."

"Thank you, Amy! Go and sit down next to Shadow, that black and red hedgehog."

The kangaroo ushered me to go and sit down. The hedgehog muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.

I feel hated. First Knuckles, then Rouge and now Shadow?!So?! I don't give a damn, heh!

Not everyone is going to like you in the world and I don't need everyone to like me.

I took out my bento erasers and started to play with it.

_Form time is really boring._

I shifted away from Shadow.

No, seriously. Sitting next to Shadow is really uncomfortable. I felt his gaze on me.

_I'm not going to bother starting a conversation with Shadow because:_

_He's probably going to ignore me._

_He probably thinks he's too manly to speak to a pink hedgehog like me…_

_He still probably thinks that I'm still that rabid fangirl , like the group thinks._

Man, I miss Cream.

If she was here, we'd be laughing our asses of how my aunt Lucy got Kool Aid thrown on her face.

I remember how used to go to Mobi-Mart every Black Friday and we would buy some adult diapers. We smudged chocolate all over them and gave them to our neighbors.

Ah, memories.

"Okay, Eleven West! You would be getting your homework schedules for the term."

_Ugh, homework._

_RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!_

Okay, I have Geography…

Geography is in room E2.8, with Mrs. Mouse.

I entered the room, to see the class messing around.

Is this what's its like, everyday? I hope not. The _whole _team was there…and a dozen of random students, too. Burgh, putting up with these people again.

There was a spare seat behind Blaze so; I decided to sit down there. I took out my notebook and equipment.

Then the teacher came in. "How dare you, year eleven! You do know that when you enter the class, you stand behind your desk with your planner and equipment out! And you are ready to say the school motto!"

What is the school motto?

Sonic and Silver were messing around, Tails was busy making a paper aeroplane, Shadow being a loner, Knuckles daydreaming, Rouge pulling up her skirt, Sally and Blaze were doing as they were told.

I sighed and took my planner out of my satchel.

"Okay class, repeat after me, scientia juvat fortis!"

"_Scientia juvat fortis."_

Is it me or Geography is going to be really interesting here?

I mean, Geography in my old school was really boring…

"Amy Rose. You are a new student here," The mouse looked at me.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm a new student here."

"Mmmm…I can tell."

"Anyways, class. We would be learning about New Mobotropolis and its problems of tourism. Steven, go to the cupboard and give everyone a textbook. Class, when you receive a textbook, turn to page fifty two and answer the questions. And you, yes you! Blue hedgehog, hand out the work books and fetch Miss Rose a new one, please."

Oh, dammit.

I received a textbook. Then he came.

"H-Hey, Amy! Long time no see! Uh…" He smiled nervously, handing me a book.

I snatched the book out of his hand without any eye contact.

_Why do I have this class with him?_

_He's the person I want to avoid the most!_

He broke my heart. He doesn't need the attention I gave him anymore.

Blaze turned to me.

What do these people want?

Cream…

She would probably know that-

No, she would know that I don't want to talk to these people and she would make me look busy. 'Cause that's what best friends do- help you.

"Hey Amy."

"Oh, hey Blaze."

"I think we have the same classes together."

I hope not.

"Maybe."

"Do you want to work together? I think this would help you…to get used to our class."

I don't need any help, thank you.

"Well, I don't mind."

This is a really awkward conversation. Blaze and I used to talk a lot before I had my 'little break' from the group. Now for the first time in years, I'm talking to her and its really uncomfortable.

Blaze moved her chair to my desk.

"Okay, let's get started, Blaze."

_Twenty-five stinkin' minutes later…_

"Whoa, Amy Rose! It's been a long time I've seen you. I forgot to say that you look good with long hair."

"Are you saying that I don't look good with my usual haircut? You haven't changed a bit, Blaze!"

_I'm clickin' with Blaze again…ah, the old days._

"Sorry, didn't mean to cause offence."

"Ah, it's no problem at all! Oh, did I say you look good too? The class is quite crazy isn't it?"

"Thanks for the compliment, Amy. It's not that bad! I mean, everyone is having a good time and learning, that's all. Would like it if you were stuck in a boring class?"

"No, no I won't."

"Well then. Do you want to sit with the group at lunch?"

_No, no thank you._

"Well-Uh…,"

"Is there a problem, Amy?"

"No, there's no problem. I'll sit with you guys." I scratched my head.

There is a problem.

I don't want to sit with you guys at lunch. I'd rather be on my own.

I need to avoid the hedgehog at all costs.

"Amy, we are still friends, right?"

Oh man, I've made Blaze upset.

I've managed to make my face mirror my thoughts.

And Blaze hasn't done anything to me.

What's wrong with me?!

"I'm your friend, Blaze. I'm your friend." I took my hand into hers.

"There are so many memories, Amy. Like, when I met you and Cream. You guys also helped me get the Sol Emeralds."

"Oh yes-"

_RINNNNNNNNNNGG!_

_Lunch time!_

"C'mon, Amy!"

Blaze took my hand and _dragged_ me to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was really big, with black and white tables. It even had its own Starbucks stall!<p>

I got some spaghetti, some fruit punch and a cookie for my lunch. It wasn't a while until I reached the table where everybody was eating and conversing.

"Rouge, you've taken Amy's seat!"

"Too bad, Blaze. I guess Amy has to sit somewhere else."

I frowned at Rouge, who was smirking.

"There's a spare seat next to Sally, Amy. You can sit there. Blaze can sit next to Silver. I'm sitting next to Knuckles."

Knuckles cringed and moved next to Tails, who was sitting next to Sonic.

I shrugged and sat next to Sally.

"Hey Amy! It's been a long time."

I wonder if Sonic is still dating Sally. I mean, they _always_ break up and make up and start dating again. It's an endless cycle!

Yeah, they are probably dating again.

"Hey, Sally. How are you?"

She smiled, just a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed her cheeks up and slowly revealed her teeth, like a perfect pearl necklace. Finally the smile reached her eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the corners.

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm fine." I muttered and I continued to eat my food.

It's really hard to ignore the charismatic vibe she spreads.

"Hey Sonic, should we go to the park after school? We can hang out there, like old times."

She's beautiful, a princess and a great leader.

She has so many people who look up to her.

I looked at Sonic, who was staring lovingly at her.

"I don't mind, Sally! It will be great."

And she has Mobius' hero wrapped around her finger.

Sally giggled. "Thanks Sonic. After school, right?"

"Sure, Sal."

She's so charismatic that its cringe worthy.

Seriously.

"Yeah right! Love you too, Sal."

'_Sal'_

_Don't make me sick._

I immediately got up from my seat and threw my lunch in the bin. Blaze and Silver were outside, talking to each other.

"I'm re-reading the Harry Potter series. The first book is Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone."

"I already know that, Silver and I've already read it. Very pleasuring." Blaze uttered, pointing a stick at Silver's nose.

_A-Are they?_

"Don't try it; you will never be as superior as Dumbledore!"

I slowly walk away from-

"Oh! Hey Amy, let's go to the back of the school!" Silver walked towards me, and Blaze followed.

"Ah, okay."

Blaze, Sliver and I were now at the back of the school, in the gazebo.

"You heard the Harry Potter thingy conversation, didn't you?" Blaze asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I did. Never knew you were a Harry Potter fan."

Blaze let out an exaggerated laugh.

"Blame the white hedgehog here. Got me into the fandom and made me obsessed."

Slowly, a rosy scarlet color spread over Sliver's cheeks, making his face take on an almost childlike appearance. He quickly turned his head away, embarrassed by Blaze's comment.

"Well, I didn't mean to, Blaze."

"Well Silver, it was the best mistake you have made! Thanks."

Silver bowed, in amusement. "You're welcome, Princess."

I'm just going to go away and leave these two to their business!

Then Rouge came, strutting like a model.

"Hey Blaze, Pothead and Amy."

Silver pouted. "Rouge, can you stop calling me that?! It's getting really annoying!"

_Rouge, ugh. _

"Not until you fix that hairstyle. Seriously, it looks like marijuana."

"Bloody hell! Rouge, can you stop being a pest?!"

"Whatever," Rouge spat, while applying some lipstick.

"Oh, hey Amy! You're here?! Didn't see you!"

Damn you, Rouge.

"Nah, I'm just a clone. Amy's gone to space."

Rouge simply chuckled at my remark.

"I see you've followed my fashion advice."

What is she talking about?!

"Uh, do you still have Club Rouge?"

Rouge scowled, balling her fist.

What?! I was curious!

Whoa Rouge! You look better prettier! Now my face is gonna turn into stone…

"My club closed down. It's a pity because I was going to turn the club to a jewelry shop. But instead John decided to raise the rent and I couldn't pay it…then it closed down."

"Who the hell is John?"

"You don't need to know, Amy. He's some random guy."

"Uh, okay."

_RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!_

_The next class I have is Science, with Mr. Frog…_

Rouge waved me goodbye.

That's unlike of her. We used to bitch and fight each other.

_The school day went on and on, until it was time to go home._

I got on the train with Sally, Blaze and Rouge. The boys followed suit.

The bullet train was quite isolated which was surprising because usually, people come home from work, school meetings…etcetera.

I turned around to see Sonic and Knuckles twerking.

"Knuckles, you know I can twerk better than you!"

"Shut up Sonic, your ego is gonna swallow you whole!"

Those two twerking? What is the world coming to?! First we have Miley Cyrus and now…burgh.

Meanwhile, Silver, Tails and Sally were cheering them on.

"I'm SO recording this and putting it on Instagram! But first, I need to take a selfie."

Rouge…has Instagram. Rouge The Bat…has Instagram.

Discovery of the year.

All of a sudden, Blaze and I got pulled into Rouge.

"Smile, girls!"

_CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

"Ugh, you guys have zero potential as models. You guys ruined my selfie!"

We've got some big-ass drama queen in our hands.

Blaze and I facepalmed.

"Knuckles' butt-cheeks 'tho! I'd tap 'dat!"

Everyone turned to Silver, with a 'WTF' face.

Knuckles' muzzle turned slightly green.

"Silver…are you gay?"

"The word gay has three letters. Half life three confirmed. No, I'm not gay." Silver coughed.

"Evidence?"

"Blaze, I can _provide _evidence."

Sonic wriggled his brows. "Mmmm…looks like someone would be gettin' laid tonight!"

Knuckles cried out, "Use protection!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Guys? Have you seen Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Tails, you just killed the vibe!" I giggled.

_I feel at home again._

_Just like the old times._

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's the end of this chapter, folks. Just a few things:<strong>_

_***I have nothing against homosexuality. **_

_***'Scientia juvat fortis' means: Knowledge helps the strong ones in Latin. It's King Mobius Academy's motto.**_

_***Form Room/ Form Teacher: British equivalent to Homeroom teacher/ Homeroom.**_

_***Amy and the gang are in year eleven (Final year), which is being a junior in Britain.**_

_***High School In Britain: Middle school and high school combined. You only go up to being a junior, then off to college!**_

_**Feedback appreciated, bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I think my iPhone is broken. I pressed the home button and I'm still at school._

* * *

><p>"Alright, class! Our next activity is to create a short summary of the information book, Medieval Mobius."<p>

I was in History class with Silver and Amy, fourth period. The others were probably in Engineering, P.E or Textiles. I leant towards Silver's desk.

"Hey-Psst! Silver?" I whispered. He was doing his work…_my bad._ Silver dropped his ballpoint pen and glared at me in annoyance.

"Silver, do you want to buy some chilidogs with me after school? Tails has some projects to complete, so he can't come. Sally, she's on a diet and doesn't want to be tempted."

He simply smiled and raised his eyebrow._ Is it a yes?_

"No, Iblis trigger."

Pity. I would like someone to come with me for a bit of casual talk. About casual talk…My date with Sally yesterday was quite good. Not those fancy and expensive dates that we usually have…it was one of those really simple dates. We took a walk in the park at sunset, had a picnic, conversed with one another and played a few games.

"Mr. Hedgehog! Would you care to show the class your work?"

_I've been too busy drifting off instead of doing my work…burgh._

Silver however, was laughing! What an ass_._

I scratched my head. "Well, Mr. Dog…you see, I haven't finished my work. Giving me a bit of time finishing it would be appreciated." The dog just cocked his head to the side and kissed his teeth. Way to go, Sonic.

I was proceeding with my work, until I was interrupted by voices. Amy and Silver, talking to each other.

"Blaze and I have been pretty good friends – you could say we are best friends!"

"Yes, you're best friends indeed. Personally, from observing you two, I think you guys would make a fantastic couple!"

"Ain't nobody got time for 'dat, Pinky."

They both chuckled and continued their work.

What the heck was that? I mean, Amy thinks Silver and Blaze make a good couple?! I thought the only couple she thought was 'fantastic' me and her. Amy's been Rose the Hedgehog, the new student at King Mobius Academy, has been possessed!

She has been replaced…by a clone!

_RINNNNNNNNNG!_

"Class dismissed! Next week, I might assign you homework!" The teacher shouted, while eyeing me.

_Man, what's up with this guy? Trying to ruin one of my best subjects!_

I shrugged and sped down the hall.

Me, Sonic the Hedgehog was in the cafeteria, with the gang, enjoying our lunch.

I had a hotdog, salad and some orange juice. Sally was sitting next to me, with her head down.

Sally isn't normally like this, what's wrong with her?

I cupped her cheeks and brought them close to my muzzle. "Hey Sal, what's up?" She chewed her fingernail and looked up at me.

"Sonic, I was voted School Council vice-president."Sally? School Council? Not shocking at all.

"What's wrong with that?!"

She paused and tugged on my tie.

"Well, it's not like I…don't want to do it. I'm just so nervous! I'm going to meet the principal, head of year and the rest of the council for introductory meeting. How am I going to present myself?"

Seriously, Sally? You worry too much. I chewed on my hotdog. "It's a no-brainer, Sally. Just be yourself. Show them that you're worthy of being vice-president!"

Sally cracked a smile. "T-Thank you, Sonic."

I wrapped her arms tightly around me, shielding her from the horrors of the day, keeping her safe and warm. No need for words, just a gentle acceptance of the lady I'm with at that moment; a standing-up hug is wonderful at the end of a long and tiring period.

"I love you, Sal." I murmured.

Oops, caught the attention of everybody.

"Aww!" Blaze and Rouge cooed. Silver was clapping. Tails, Knuckles and I high-fived each other. "Ladies man, eh!"

"It's just a gesture that showing that I appreciate her, Knuckles!"

I glanced around the room to see Amy quickly heading towards the exit of the cafeteria. What's wrong with her?

"Sonic, please refrain from carrying out such gestures. Some of us may find it disturbing, like me."

Very typical of you, Shadow.

"Haha, Sonic! You just got burnt!"

"Shut up, Knuckles. That wasn't even a _burn_!" I said, laughing.

"Oh well, Sonic. I would surely like to test you on your _burning _skills."

"Well then, Shadow. I gladly accept the test."

Pfft, he can't stand a chance against me!

"Roses are red, violets are blue and faces like yours belong in the zoo. Don't worry; I'll be there too, not in a cage but laughing at you!"

Everybody was 'OHHHing' at the remark.

"Really Sonic, You're so ugly that when you were born your dad looked at your mom and said: 'What a waste of sperm'!"

"Good one, Shadow. If you really want a joke…look in the mirror."

"Okay, were you born on the Highway? Because that's where most accidents happen."

"Really? Your head is so big that you put the moon out of business!"

"Very funny, Sonic. Nope. You are so poor that you run after a garbage truck with a shopping list!"

_RINNNNNG!_

Class time, I've got French. Hooray.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bye, don't forget to review.<strong>_

_**Might be a while for the next chapter(s), not sure. **_


	7. Chapter 7

'_Should I embrace the unexpected or what? Did I ask the most stupid question ever?'_

* * *

><p>I was back from school, which wasn't bad. History, Maths English, Science…and more. The major difference about today was that we had some assembly about a new corridor system where we have to follow a certain route to different places and classes. It takes really long- I call bullshit!<p>

Everybody was downstairs, watching some comedy…I don't know. Sadly, I was the only one in my room, with no one to talk to-

I could Skype chat Cream.

I hurried to my laptop and opened it.

Password, username….login.

Cream was online. I immediately called her.

"Hey Amy," Cream waved. She had her hair in a bun and her face piled with makeup. Damn, she was almost unrecognizable. "How are you?"

I gagged. "I'm fine, Cream. What's with the makeup?"

Cream tried to suppress her giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter. "I was bored. You should have seen your face! "

I simply pouted, in embarrassment. "Well, how's life without me?"

"It's great! Good riddance," She chuckled.

"Oh really now, Cream?" I raised my brow.

"Amy, I was kidding. I miss you. I'm really lonely at school- sitting by myself at lunch, nobody wants to be my partner and Charmy is continuing to stalk me."

I felt a sting of sympathy for Cream. Her eyes flickered across her room, avoiding eye contact. Her shoulders were shaking with grief; tears were streaming down her cheeks. This girl can cry easily. Any time, any place, anywhere.

"We have an unbreakable bond, Cream. At least be thankful you're seeing me."

She wiped her makeup and shrugged, sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm being a crybaby. I can't help it, I'm sensitive."

Then I heard Cream's mother, Vanilla, calling for her.

"Oh, I have to do some chores. Tell Tails I said hi! Bye, Amy!"

"Bye, Cream. See you!"

I switched off my laptop and ran downstairs. Sally and Rouge was in the kitchen, talking. Blaze was reading a book, Silver, Sonic and Knuckles was watching football. I saw Tails on the couch, on his phone.

I sat down next to him.

"Oh hey, Amy." He said, not bothering to look up.

"Hey Tails. How are…you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Uh, Cream just spoke to me and she wanted to say hi."

"Oh, I see. It's very nice of her. Anyways, I'm going to upgrade the Tornado, it has been a while." He smiled, picking up his phone and heading towards the garden.

Well, everybody seems busy. I might as well keep myself busy.

It's been a while I have trained and I need to…keep my skills top-notch…catch my drift?

I wore my usual top and shorts and headed towards the training room. It was dark, with dim lights slightly illuminating the room.

On the door was a red button. I pressed it.

There was a black human-like robot with a metal rod. It somehow resembled a hedgehog.

Knowing that it was an opponent, I ran towards it, ready to strike.

It swiftly dodged my punch and elbowed my muzzle.

Grabbing its neck, I jumped on its torso.

It threw its rod.

I did a backflip, dodging it.

SHEEW!

_What was that noise?!_

It's strangling me!

I elbowed it.

Uppercut.

Groin strike.

KA-BOM!

"I've been watching you. You did very well, Amy."

I turned round. It was Shadow, hiding in the dark.

I thought he was the Ultimate Lifeform-who-was-too-badass-for-you-guy, not a stalker.

I looked down, refusing to look at the ebony hedgehog.

"Thank you, Shadow."

"You have certainly proved me wrong. You will be essential in this mission."

He underestimated me. Damn, wound to the heart. Has he ever heard of feelings? Obviously not, he is a Shadow. Stuck in his own little world, a different reality, a different viewpoint to _life._

He masters loyalty and disloyalty. His eerie demeanor. A traumatic past.

This guy was made up of so many things. He was the definition of complicated.

It was only brief and short, when we last talked. About his promise to me and Maria. Ever since then, I could only wonder what was up with him. He somehow…makes me curious.

I glanced back at him. He was closing his eyes, breathing heavily with a few occasional grunts.

"Shadow…?"

"Yes?"

"D-Do you have friends?"

"Friends are nothing. They come and go. The only people who are the closest to my life are Rouge and Omega. They are _mere_ teammates."

He folded his arms, with his eyes flickering around the room. I scratched my head.

Wow, this guy is so…complicated.

"S-Shadow, I-I want to be an acquaintance."

Yep, I'm at it, asking stupid questions.

He sharply turned and glared at me, as if I was mad. Suddenly, his face softened. There was no smile or a twinkle in his eyes…just neutral. Dull, lifeless eyes and a straight, silent mouth.

"Maria,"

We both stood, acknowledging silence.

"Okay, Amy."

"Very unusual of me spea-"

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be set at school.<strong>

**SonAmy fans, sorry with Shadow and Amy…**

**I will be answering reviews in the comments.**

**A review/feedback is always appreciated, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, T.M.U here! Long time no see, eh? School's taking over, yeah.**_

_**Anyways, I would like to thank the people who followed and favorited this story. Not just them, but the people who secretly read my story.**_

_**This makes me really happy that people enjoy my work. It really keeps me motivated. **_

_**Don't stop, with the reviews…I really like feedback.**_

_**Let's get on with the story…**_

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness.<p>

Oh my _fucking _goodness.

So, I came back from English and Math class and it was break time. I was going to clear out my locker.

I walked down the hallway, minding my own business.

But then…

Fucking Sonic and his fucking princess, Sally Acorn, were on my locker, kissing. On _my _locker!

No, not his, or hers…mine!

I stormed towards them, holding my books and my bag. If looks could kill, trust me…they would be _rotting corpses_ right now!

"The two of you are here together?! Kissing on my locker?! Please tell me there's an explanation other than the apocalypse," I shouted.

Students who were walking down the corridor, stopped and turned to witness the inner bitch come out of me. The couple would make _excellent_ exorcists, I know!

Sally and Sonic stopped kissing. Sonic let out a sudden sigh and opened his mouth to speak. Snapped it shut. Gulped.

"Oh! You sure are enjoying your kissing, in school! Sorry, I interrupted you! I just wanted to know if my locker is comfortable enough!" I rolled my eyes, smirking.

"Amy, we're sorry to make you angry- in fact, I'm sorry! I was leaning on your locker and I saw Sally and I started kissing her. I never knew this was your locker. I'm _really, really sorry._" Sonic apologized.

Guilt twisted Sally's features. Her lips tightened, turning down at the ends.

I clenched my fist. "Don't do that again, please."

The couple left, with the whole student body looking at me.

Then Sonic said to Sally, "What's her problem?"

The princess didn't say anything.

Whelp, there goes the last fuck I gave.

Sighing, I went to my locker and cleared it out. Organization is important, very important.

Time to go to the library…

* * *

><p>It was Form Time, before my next class. I slumped down in my seat.<p>

Shadow walked over and sat next to me. He slammed down his planner with a thud and the guy smirked- he knew I would jump.

This guy…is so unpredictable. I mean, first saying I was worth joining the mission and now scaring me! Like, what the fuck?

"Good morning, Shadow." I exhaled heavily. After all this, a nice conversation will do. _Ya'know, change my mood?_

"Why do you have to ask how I'm feeling?" He cupped his muzzle, raising his brow.

I shrugged sheepishly. "You're my friend, I guess?"

"Acquaintance," He corrected. Damn you, Shadow. "I'm fine."

I was expecting: "I'm fine, and you?" but no! Shadow is obviously an antisocial person. Now I regret befriending him. It's not going to work…

It's not going to-

"Are you prepared? Are you prepared for this mission?" He asked.

Pfft, what is wrong with this guy?! I am prepared for everything and anything! I am Amy Rose! Shadow is underestimating me again…It's not like I'm like really powerful…I can defend myself and attack like any other person.

I can't be weak because it is not a choice.

Rubbing my temples, I sighed. "Shadow, I received training from G.U.N!"

Shadow furrowed his brow, redid his tie and grunted.

He looked quite hot in his uniform, I have to admit. Heh, I mean he gets looks of lust from the girls. And what does he do? Ignores them, like they are pieces of shit!

"I see."

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

"_Amy and Shadow! Next time, don't converse in Form Time. You two were supposed to take out your reading books and well…read."_

Yeah, told Shadow and I off. This just makes my day worse – including the weird ass conversation Shadow and I had.

My next class was languages. Unusual. I've never studied any languages at my previous school because the staff thought there wasn't any language apart from English.

The hallway was filled with teenagers getting out of class, on the way to the next class. As I made my way through, the tight, busy corridor I felt as if I was in a coffin. Damn! There was a blonde echidna nearby, who opened her locker and slammed a few books inside. She looked so frustrated. I don't blame her. _She probably had a bad start to the day, like I did._

However, there were no shouting students, no rubbish on the floor, no girls applying makeup…none of that rubbish. It felt really different because that wasn't the deal in my previous school.

I soon reached my destination. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. As it swung shut behind me, every eye in the room turned my way. I strolled in to the classroom; I saw many rows of desks and  
>all other kinds of school supplies. The whiteboard reminded me about my primary school years. The floor was a smooth wooden and the tables were grouped together, almost like a round table.<p>

The teacher was a fox. She was curled up in a chair in the corner of the room, eyes staring unblinkingly at the large clock opposite her. The vixen's eyes were dark, and the rings below them even darker; periodically her eyelids would droop downwards, only to have them snap wide open again, feigning alertness. Her clothes, while expensive looked less than impressive; her pinstripe suit was creased.

"You must be the new student?" She answered._ You don't say?! I am the new queen of an unknown land and I have come over to King Mobius to take over and replace every student with mutant toasts!_

"Yes, yes I am. The name is Amy Rose." I answered.

The fox turned to her laptop. "Amelia Rose," She corrected. She examined me, head to toe.

Is there something wrong with my uniform? My face or what?

"Sit next to Rouge and Blaze, please. It's the seating plan."

I shuffled to Rouge, with Blaze next to her.

The bat simply smirked.

The teacher did the register and began to teach.

"_So, last week Monday, we were starting to learn the language of the ancient echidna race."_

Knuckles probably knows this language, after all...he is the last of his kind. If I get any homework, I know who to call!

I was listening to the teacher until I was interrupted by Rouge.

"Hello _Amelia_," She mocked.

_This bitch…_

_As if this day cannot get any worse!_

"_Please_, do not take the piss."

"I never knew you had such a _wonderful _name. I thought your name was just…Amy."

I was named after my mother! This bat isn't just mocking my name, but my mothers' too!

I simply kissed my teeth and rolled my eyes. "Rouge…it's' my mothers' name too."

Rouge's mouth was slightly open.

"I'm sorry, honestly. I never knew."

_Rouge saying sorry? Shocked? Wow, what a sight!_

The teacher handed us lined paper and ordered us to translate what she wrote on the board. I wasn't listening, but instead listening to 'Bat the Rouge'.

Blaze glanced up at me with a perplexed look. "Um, Amy? You're translating that wrong. Let me help you!"

Oh fudge cakes. I examined my work – it was nothing more than a total of eighty nine words.

The purple feline hovered over my shoulder, pointing out the mistakes I made and erasing them.

Everything was fine and dandy, until Rouge came…again.

"So Amy, I'd like to ask you a question,"

"_What?!_" I snapped. Look, Sonic and his bitch were leaning on my locker kissing earlier, (Oh shit, my locker has his blue ass germs on it) I've had a bad conversation with Shadow and then got told off and now I'm not doing my work properly!

Just fuck Mondays!

"You're not chasing Sonic anymore. Someone else got your tongue?"

Blaze chimed in. "Yeah. You don't even speak to him."

_What?! Is it my DESTINY to chase Sonic the Hedgehog forever?!_

Sometimes you want to explode like a time bomb that has no hope of being stopped, sometimes you want to shout until your throat runs dry and sometimes you want to cry. You want to cry like you've never cried before, like you don't know how to do anything else...

Yeah, I felt like that.

"Look guys," I spoke, spitting each and every word out. "I don't like Sonic anymore. I finally realised he's not going to be mine. He has Sally. Besides, we've got a mission on our hands! I'm not here to fuck around and chase the guy, I here to save the world and achieve what my parents wanted me to achieve!"

Not a single word came out from their mouths. They were both dumbfounded from the words I just said.

I pushed Rouge away from my seat and continued doing my work. "Don't bring up Sonic, please."

Both girls simultaneously drew in their breath and the atmosphere for one moment seemed… weightless.

Blaze broke the silence. "Amy, what club do you want to join?"

I haven't thought about clubs. I used to have music club and dance in my previous school, which was fifteen ring dollars a term. Reasonable price. Dance club was really fun. Ya'know, just letting yourself go for once and being trapped in your own little world of beats.

In music club, I used to play the piano and the guitar, for a while. Cream used to play the flute, beautifully.

I used to write cliché songs, mainly about love.

Yeah, I know.

I fixed my ponytail and turned to Blaze. "Dance club."

"I'm going to join book club," She smiled. "Silver is joining too. After school, let's go to the office and sign up."

To talk about how J.K Rowling is the goddess of writing, obviously.

"Cool." I said.

Meanwhile, Rouge was too busy rolling her eyes and murmuring about how she would join fashion designing club and how she would become the world's best jewel thief and fashion blogger.

_Bruh._

The day went on and on…with the next classes, ignoring Sally's guilty looks at lunch and hanging out with Blaze and company.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn, Amy is edgy…yep! She's having a bad day! Whoa, gotta go! Sorry for any mistakes...<strong>_

_**Please, I would like feedback on this story, thank you! **_

_**T.M.U**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Everything starts, here._

* * *

><p>My mind was fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realization that I was awake again. With a mental sigh, I allowed my brain to focus and cautiously open one eye. The bright spring sunlight cut the room in half and all I saw were dust-motes dancing in the wall of light. I pulled the duvet up over my head to keep it out. It's not going to work; my brain was awake now and already worrying about…school.<p>

I brushed my teeth, pulled out my uniform and moisturizers and headed to my bathroom.

I walked leisurely to the shower, steam filling the room as I cut the shower on. The water poured down, it dripped by my side, as my mind faded into dullness and everything was a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calmed me; it removed the leftovers of my drowsiness. I went back into my room and moisturized myself. I wore my uniform with brown, leather Mary Jane shoes. I combed my quills and put it into a bun._ Yesterday seemed like my time of the month. That's not going to be the deal today, though._

Happily, I took my purple satchel and headed downstairs. I was greeted by the eyes of the group. They were all in the lounge, chatting amongst one another.

"Good morning," Knuckles waved.

It was quite a long time since I spoke to the echidna. I sat down on the sofa, next to him. His dreadlocks were in a low ponytail, with a few locks out.

_He really looks girlish, gosh! It somehow suits him._ "Hey Knuckles! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm feeling quite good, Amy. I got a good wake-up call from Sonic, with a bucket of water."

"Good for you, Knuckles. Bye."

_Small talk, yeah. _

I went to the kitchen to prepare myself some breakfast. Meanwhile, Sonic was chatting to Silver, Rouge was chatting to Knuckles, and Sally was sharing her breakfast with Blaze. Shadow was reading a book, in the corner of the lounge. Tails was hiding somewhere. Most of the time, he was by himself, working on something.

The two tailed fox came downstairs, holding a box.

_Speak of the devil._

He had a toothy grin plastered on his face. His tails were swaying side to side. The thick rimmed glasses that he owned were above his fringe. "Good morning! I've got a something for you guys! An invention that will be essential," He piped.

"What is it, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it is a small watch. A special watch that 'beeps' in case of an emergency. In an emergency, it can detect others' location and send messages. I made one for everyone."

Tails handed everyone a watch. It was a small, plastic yellow watch with a LCD screen. It had the name 'Amy' in neon pink embroidery.

_Cool, this would come in handy._

"Thanks, Tails!" Everyone said.

It was time to leave. I put in my earphones on and walked with Blaze and Silver to the train Station.

It wasn't long when we arrived at the academy. I was hanging out with Knuckles and Tails, at the school cafeteria.

"Let's play a game," I said.

The fox and the echidna looked at me with a look that said: _'Are you serious?'_

"It's just to kill time!" I protested. _These two would make perfect party-poopers!_

"Fine." The two said.

"Okay! Knuckles, do you like Rouge?"

_Right, I'm gonna piss him off. He does not like to talk about Rouge. Well, I think Rouge likes him- she's been all over him ever since I started attending this school!_

"Why do you need to know? She's an annoying friend." He said, nonchalantly.

"B-But Knuckles! Rouge has been staring at you and all that! I've seen it at lunch!"

"Oh, shut up! As if I would fall for a bat like her."

Knuckles folded his arms stubbornly and rolled his eyes.

_I attempted to play matchmaker- what a fail!_

Tails removed dust from his blazer and fixed his brown boat shoes.

"You Tails, do you like anyone?"

"No, I don't," He coughed. "I like it to stay like that."

Cream used to date him, but Cream felt it would be better for them to focus on school. They were still friends, though.

"O-Okay!" I coughed. The fox simply pushed his glasses up, and gathered his notebooks for class. "It's going to be first period soon, I'm heading to Engineering class. By the way, tell everybody I was also able to make new extreme gear for travel. See you!"

Knuckles followed Tails. "Yeah, see you!"

_RINNNNNNNG!_

* * *

><p>I nodded and walked to my locker to get my P.E kit.<p>

All of a sudden, I saw Blaze running down the hall, panting. She was holding an old pair of leather converses and a white polo-shirt. "Whoa," Blaze regained her breath, "I've been looking for you _everywhere!_"

I rolled my eyes. "_I was in the cafeteria_!"

"Well," Blaze facepalmed. "I have P.E class."

"No shit, Sherlock. I do too."

"Well then, let's go!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the hallway.

* * *

><p>I wore a white polo shirt with the school's logo, navy gym shorts, and blue knee high socks. My Nike high tops complemented my gym outfit perfectly. My hair was in a high ponytail, with a yellow headband keeping my bangs back.<p>

Blaze and I scooted out of the changing room, to the P.E hall. It was _big. Really, really big!_ There was a big window, showing the Gym above. There were several Basketball nets, and cupboards for storage. The different colour lines showed Basketball and Football layout.

The coach was a grumpy looking dog. "Alright kids! Welcome to my class,"

_This room feels stuffy, damn!_

There were hollering and clapping- the students liked the coach. _Let's see how this goes._

"Pipe down! I know you like me and all- I'm an absolute legend, I know! We got some stuff to catch up on! All of you are going to be in groups of fours, and you will be relay racing against other teams."

I punched the air in excitement. _It's been a long time I've done one of those!_ I suddenly felt a pinch on my arm. It was Blaze. "Amy, Shadow and Silver are here, so why not team up with them?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I muttered:"Fine."

Both hedgehogs walked up to us. Silver waved. "Hi, Blaze and Amy!"

"Hey Shadow and Silver." I replied. Shadow nodded, acknowledging my presence.

"Shall we get started?" Blaze asked.

The coach made us line up in our groups, ready to compete against our opponents.

"Silver, get in front. Blaze, you are after Silver. Then Rose. Lastly, me." Shadow commanded.

_Did Shadow...just call me Rose? Shocking._

I bent down to tie my shoelaces. In the corner of my eye, I could see a familiar blue hedgehog, at the back of his group, smirking. It was obvious that he was last to add the finishing touches to the race. I looked at the group- there were a quite a few athletes, telling by their warm-ups and body structure. It was an all male group! I was pretty sure Sonic's group would win- maybe ours!

"Get ready, Amy." Shadow hissed in my ear._ Kinda...zoned out._

"Alright, kids! The first group that wins will receive extra credit - and free lunch! I'm going to observe everybody with this camera...this is for your end of year report,"

I tensed. I smirked at Blaze, who was wagging her tail.

_This is the Olympics, bitches!_

"Are you ready?! On your marks...get set..._go!_"

Silver started to run. He looked to his side – he was in the lead. He bowed his head down, his trainers rapidly tapping the ground. He kicked the wall and ran back, slapping Blaze's hand.

Sonic's group was slightly ahead of us.

Blaze slapped my hand and I was gone, whizzin' like never before!

I surrendered myself to the miraculous beat of my feet against the ground. The angry pitter-patter of my soles of my high tops hitting the floor. _I think I've improved since my last run. _

I sprinted back and high fived Shadow.

Shadow and Sonic were neck to neck. Shadow wasn't wearing his skate shoes, which wasn't an advantage.

They shot each other a glare, as well as a smirk. Everybody had their eyes on the two, watching intensely.

_I really wanted Shadow to win – I need to get my free lunch pass and extra credit._

It wasn't a minute and a couple of seconds,

It wasn't a minute,

It was seconds.

Seconds until both hedgehogs hit the wall, panting.

_It was a draw._

_Fudge cakes!_

"It was a draw between Silvers' and Williams' team! However, I'm not sure William's team put much effort into their run, so I would be choosing certain individual-

The coach was interrupted by the 'ohhs' of girls staring at Shadow and Sonic. Both hedgehogs had their P.E shirts off, revealing their well developed abs. Seriously; their abs looked like they had been sculpted from Marble.

_No joke._

The coach facepalmed at the sight. "Never mind that. The lads are just hoping to get some girls! I'd like to see Silver's team and Sonic. The rest of you can go and change."

* * *

><p>The gang and I were at the school's gazebo. There was a meeting with Sally.<p>

_That's why I have to skip lunch!_

We were all casually seated, all eyes on Sally. She was in the middle of the gazebo, her face straight. The princess coughed, gaining everyone's attention.

"Sorry guys! You have to skip lunch because of this meeting- but, this is really important!"

I straightened my posture and glanced at Rouge, who was equipped with a notebook and pen.

"At my pervious school council meeting, we discussed the matters of attendance. For the past four weeks, attendance at this school has been significantly lower,"

She showed a bar chart of attendance from the previous weeks and the expectation. _It was much, much lower than the expectation of attendance._

"The principal decided she would hold an assembly about this- that was when I decided to take matters into my own hands. I checked the attendance records of each form- they were very poor. In fact, the students who were absent…t-they have been gone for a few weeks," Sally said, sighing in distress.

_This is meaning something…I just can't find it out! We have missing students in the school, who have been gone for over a period of time…_

Sonic raised his hand."Yes, Sonic?" Sally said.

"These students are missing school. Are any of their legal guardians or parents involved in this?"

The princess rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sonic. I managed to let the office contact every missing student's guardian or parent and so far, none of them know the cause of the sudden disappearance. They are all very concerned,"

_If the student's parent or guardian don't know the cause of their child's disappearance, it is most likely that the child ran away, or got kidnapped._

"This is something we have to deal with. I know none of this has happened at King Mobius Academy. The school has rarely any problems which give me the feeling that…something is up. Two hundred and ten students have been reported absent for a number of weeks."

Everybody nodded in agreement. Silence. It lingered in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket. It was suffocating.

_Something is up!_

… _A state-of-the-art machine…_

… _Back his past self…_

… _Robotize them…_

_I remember! The general told me: 'Eggman had created a state-of-the-art machine to bring back his past self. Both of them decided to join a school to 'work' and capture students in order to robotize them. The purpose of their plan is to make…well, to make themselves rulers.'_

_So this is the reason why the students are missing. Eggman and his past self decided to work at this school to capture students and robotize them. If they have captured two hundred and ten students already- they definitely have the intention to build a robot army. I should have remembered that earlier!_

I stood up from my seat, walked over to Sally's side and sighed. "It's Eggman. He is the reason why we are here, right? I remember when the General was telling me how Eggman decided to bring back his past self. They came to work here to capture students and turn them into robots. Eggman wants to take over Mobius…again."

"Whoa, it's not one Eggman to scramble, but two! They are both using innocent teenagers who only want to work on their education- for their dirty, immoral deeds! Those students are probably no longer Mobian…just…robots." Sonic balled his fists.

_This only shows that taking kids and teens for their filthy work is fucking cowardly!_

Shadow crossed his legs and chuckled darkly. "I saw him. I saw Eggman," Everyone quickly turned to Shadow. He simply closed his eyes, grunting._ Shadow…saw Dr. Eggman in this school? How?_ "I saw the doctor when I decided to leave my class. He was in a janitor's uniform. He had dyed his moustache brown for a disguise. I haven't seen the past Eggman."

"So, we have full knowledge of the problem. What are we going to do now?" Silver piped in.

I glanced at Blaze and Rouge for an answer, but they shrugged instead. Knuckles jumped. "Guys, I've got a plan!"

"Right, we know the problem. We can talk to the principal about this. Then, she fires him. That won't solve the problem though, because he probably has more things up his sleeve than just a robot army. We fight and save Mobius. Boom, we defeated Eggman. We are the heroes. Kicked his ass and everybody is safe again."

_Easier said than done, considering the fact the General hinted at Eggman becoming more powerful._

"Thanks for the idea," Sonic smiled. "I and Sally will speak to the principal about this. We've got fifteen minutes left before class. Hopefully, we can speak to her within those minutes. Eggman hasn't attacked yet, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down. We got everything we need to defeat Eggman…Tails' watch, new extreme gear and our strength. There's no 'I' in team, people!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. _'The real super-power of teamwork!' shit again._

* * *

><p>Sonic and Sally left to go to the office, with Blaze and I following suit. I and Blaze stood outside the Principal's office, waiting for Sonic and Sally.<p>

"I believe the janitor's name is Dr. John Great. It says on his CV and National Insurance card. On the second card, it says Dr. William Great. Both my janitors are siblings." The principal said.

"That is actually Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman. If you look at his picture, you can clearly see that is him. The second card is also him, his younger self." I heard Sonic say.

There was no sound after that. Blaze looked at me, with a puzzled look. I mirrored her expression and continued eavesdropping. Sally spoke up. "Dr. Ivo decided to bring his past self to assist in this evil plan. They both decided to work in this school to kidnap students and robotize them in order to…take over Mobius. This is why we are attending this school- to get rid of the Eggmen."

There was another trail of silence.

"_O-Oh m-my goodness! I can't believe this! I can't believe I could be so blind and hire criminals! Urgh! I can't believe it,"_

"Don't worry, principal! I and my team can handle this." Sonic reassured her.

"Please do. I am definitely going to fire them. Now."

A sudden succession of a 'beep' sound cut the silence. "Hello, this is Principal Emma. Is this Mr. John Great?" The principal asked.

A rough, disembodied voice was heard. "Yes, this is indeed Mr. John."

I heard the principal sigh. "I am sorry to tell you, but I am eliminating your position. You worked in good faith, but you simply lacked the skills necessary for the job of a janitor. I will email you your paycheck soon. I wish you good luck on your future endeavors."

Dr. Eggman chuckled darkly. "Thank you."

Then the phone cut off.

"Thank you, Sonic and Sally. Thank you for your effort to make the academy a safer place."

Sonic and Sally left the room, holding hands. I quietly scoffed at the sight and turned to follow Blaze-

"Amy! We did it! Eggman was fired. Amy, I want you to do something."

"What is it, Sally?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"After school, I want you to examine the janitor's closet. Shadow can come."

_Why is she suggesting Shadow to come alongside me? That's fine with me. Even though I wanted to chat with Cream…_

"Alright, Sally." I walked off.

* * *

><p>"Rose! The closet is here!"<p>

I ran down the narrow corridor filled with storage rooms. Shadow opened the door. It was normal. It was filled with brooms, air fresheners and sprays. It smelt of mud and cheese…and a bit of blood.

_What a beautiful combination._

Shadow pushed over a stack of cleaning equipment, revealing a metal door. He pulled it open. "Let's go, Rose."

_Dark room._

A cool shudder trickled down my spine. Glancing around nervously, I saw sketches of humanoid robots and vehicles. I swallowed a nervous whimper and continued into the dark bowels of the room. There was a sound of a glass dropping. In a burst of panic, I fumbled for a light switch. I flipped it up and down frantically, but the room remained immersed in darkness.

"This is where the students might have been robotized. It seems empty. They will see it for themselves," Shadow said, dryly.

_Who?_

He then grabbed my hand and ran out of the eerie room.

"Let's go home, Rose."

_We've figured everything out. _

_Everything starts…now._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo! And that's the end of chapter nine of Holding Onto You! This is when everything starts. This is when shizzz gets real! <strong>_

_**Before you say: 'When is Sonic gonna end up with Amy?' SonAmy isn't coming yet…You just have to wait. **_

'_**AMY IS DEPRESS AND NOW SONIC LOVES HER. THEY KISS AND GET MARRIED AND THEY HAVE KIDS. THE END!'**_

_**._. **_

_**Review?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, guys! For this chapter, I recommend you to listen 'What I'm made of!' from Sonic Heroes. **_

'_One of the greatest pleasures in life is proving someone wrong.'_

* * *

><p>The unmade bed was piled high with notebooks, textbooks, pencils, pens, ruler, and a compass. I curled up on the bed, with my laptop by my side.<p>

I spent the past three hours working on my English essay about subverted tales and art homework. As soon as I finished, I decided to call Cream.

"Oh, hey Amy!" Cream waved. Taylor Swift's 'Shake It Off' blasted through her room. I could hear her floor thumping to the beat. She frantically waved her arms in the air.

_Is that how you shake it off?_

"Hey Cream," I waved, awkwardly smiling at her 'dance'. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Amy. You? You're gonna tell me all that's been happening!"

The rabbit rushed to her laptop, sat down on her desk and cupped her cheek, waiting for me to speak.I sighed. "School is okay. Some bits here and there about Sonic. I'm acquaintances with Shadow and Egg-"

She jumped out of her chair, her eyes glowing. "Oh my goodness! _You're friends with Shadow?!_ _Shadow the hedgehog?!" _What's wrong with being 'acquaintances' with someone?_ _He's all anti-social and emo, I know. But, he can't be that bad! Right?!__

"Nah, I'm friends with original the not steal. Yeah, is there a problem?"

To my surprise, Cream rolled her eyes jokingly and laughed. "No, there's no problem! You can help Shadow warm up to everybody. Bake him some cookies.I know Shadow is a nice person, _deep down._"

Cream is so sweet. I wish everybody had a Cream of their own. Actually, no! I'm very lucky to have Cream as a best friend. She's an angel. She's done so much for me. She helped me cope with my parents' death. I wish we were together -laughing our ass off while watching 'asdf movies'.

"Enough about me! So, how's school?"

"School is great! I'm passing through my grades! I recently got selected to go to a university to get a taste of the life of a medical student. This is a great opportunity as I aspire to be a nurse and open my own charity! This guy called Ray has a crush on me!"

I smiled. "I hope you enjoy your time there, Cream. Don't give up on your dreams, Cream! What?! That really popular guy who was in the Chaotix?! You're lucky, Cream!"

Cream was quite a popular girl at my old school, due to her kindness and innocence. Her unique sense of fashion- pastel colours, ribbons and skirts. _Ah, the old days._

"If I went out with him, he'd probably dump me within a week," Cream pointed to her chest. "I don't have the...boobies."

_Cream…_

_Don't._

I pulled my laptop closer to my face and squinted my eyes. "_Cream! What the fuck is wrong with you?! _Ray probably likes you…for you. Unlike other douchebags."

"You're not sure. Hence 'probably'." She pointed out.

I sighed and facepalmed. "Cream, give him a shot."

She covered her face in embarrassment and muttered something about crushes. "Fine!"

"Well done, Creamy girl!"

Suddenly, I broke into a small dance and Cream joined. Frantically waving our arms and going spastic. We continued until we were out of breath.

"_Gosh_! Amy, shut up. If he breaks up with me within a week, you are _so_ getting your butt kicked virtually," Cream scolded, giggling in between her words. "I have to go to the supermarket."

I pouted. "Why do you have to leave so soon?"

She shrugged. "Chores, as usual. See you Amy!"

"Bye!" I waved. While I was closing my laptop, I heard a small whisper.

"I love you Amy. Please…return home."

I smiled, acknowledging the fact that Cream missed me.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>I changed into a black turtleneck and shorts and fixed my hair into a ponytail. I headed downstairs to see everyone panicking.<p>

Sally sharply turned to me. "Eggman's starship was seen floating at Station Square. We need to go, _now._ Time isn't waiting for us. We're getting on Tails' new Tornado."

I stood there for a moment, staring at everybody's faces.

_Smugness, calmness and amusement._

I was surprised at first, since this was a serious…situation.

Then it hit me:

_We've beaten Eggman so many times._

Ignoring Sally's shouts for me to come back, I ran upstairs to my room and rummaged through my cupboard to grab my combat boots and rifle.

Her shouting faded, minute by minute.

The door slammed.

_They left without me._

I looked around frantically, for transport, the chaos emerald…

I was about to sit myself down until a hand grabbed me.

_Shadow._

"Amy, why are you here?" He half whispered, angrily.

Shadow then forcefully pulled me closer to him, his eyes demanding an answer. I flinched.

"I was left out."

"We need to go. Let's go on my motorbike."

We exchanged glances and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Amy. Eggman's starship is not far away. A few twists and turns."<p>

I heard the sounds of screaming children and families from the distance.

"Shadow…stop."

The motorbike came to an abrupt stop, distracting the grief-ridden drivers who were desperately trying to escape from Eggman's' sight.

Heavy, green round things fell from the bangs were heard.

_Bombs._

I stood at the middle of the road.

"_Get out of your cars! Run! Run to the nearest shelter! We'll take care of this!"_

My scream tore through the air. It was the only way I could get everyone's' attention. Mobians ran into shops, offices and even houses. Station Square was now empty.

_Isolated._

_Quiet._

Shadow was behind me, eying the ship."Get back in the motorbike, Amy. Everyone's safe now."

"Alright."

Decorations on the sidewalk molded into blurs as Shadow jetted past and the reflection of the sunlight on parked cars turned into a hazy white streak. He narrowly avoided clipping a parked SUV's side view mirror as he pivoted and turned blindly onto an isolated street. He checked his mirror.

"Amy! Shit! Look out!"

I looked behind me.

There was a robotized mobian, rocketing towards me. I swiftly took my rifle and aimed at it.

_Phew!_

_To imagine that was a normal, living and healthy mobian…is…_

_I can't describe it!_

The robot exploded with small pieces flying off.

I felt my eyes water.

I sourly wiped them off and looked ahead.

_For Mobius…_

_For Cream._

Before I could react, Shadow grabbed my and landed on a wing. "Hang on, Amy."

_The wing of the tornado._

"Amy!" everyone cried.

I smiled and held on to the wing of the tornado. Silver was levitating behind, carrying Blaze. Rouge and Knuckles were gliding at the side of Sonic and Sally, who were also holding on to the wing.

"_We're going up and now on maximum speed! Brace yourselves!" _Tails cried.

I felt the wind in my face, my pony tail blowing to the side. My hands gripped onto the iron wing, clinging on for dear life.

"We're here, at the ship! Everyone jump! Let's kick some _rotten ass_!" Sonic cheered.

We all jumped into the ship.

A sudden voice was heard.

I looked around. Inside, it was empty. Dim.

"I was expecting you here. Thank you for coming, Sonic Team. It has been a long time, isn't it? Indeed."

_Eggman._

I summoned my hammer, strapping my rifle to my back.

There was a sudden flicker- a light switch.

All the robotized mobians.

I glanced at everybody and nodded.

"C'mon guys! Attack!" Sonic let out a roar, spindashing multiple robots. I threw my hammer…

But missed.

A female robot grabbed my neck and threw me into a nearby wall. I was shocked by the sudden attack.

I took three steps back, regaining my breath. I received a few looks of sympathy from missile-firing Tails, punching Knuckles and Blaze.

My fists clenched together.

_I don't want sympathy! It just shows that I'm weak! I can't be! I don't want fucking looks of sympathy! I can do this!_

_I don't care what you're thinking  
>As you turn to me<br>'Cause what I have in my two hands  
>Is enough to set me free<em>

"Amy," Sonic crouched down by my side. "I think you shouldn't take part in this fight. It's dangerous. The rest of the team can handle this.J-just help the injured, okay?"

My pupils shrinked. My fists unclenched.

It felt like the world slowed down. My lips opened and shut, almost like a fish. I slowly turned toward Sonic. _Bastard._

_I could fight the feeling to resist it over time  
>But when it's just too much to take you sneak from behind<em>

_Is it me, you said, you're looking for?  
>Let me show you who I am<br>And what I'm here for, here for_

I slightly raised my hand but weakly put it down. Everyone stopped. Sonic froze.

I pushed myself to get up.

I gathered all my strength.

A robot stormed towards me. I smirked, a wave of adrenaline powering me. It was the same robot that strangled me.

_Hey!_

_Try to reach inside of me  
>Try to drain my energy<br>Let me show you just  
>What I'm made of<br>Simple curiosity  
>Try to take a bite of me<br>Let me show you just  
>What I'm made of now<em>

It uppercut me. For a moment, it looked like I would puke, but that quickly changed.

_Rage._

I charged back, fists flailing. I was ready. One fast straight punch to the robot's unprotected jaw and its head whipped back, its body arched backward, all of its momentum snapping back on the robot like a broken rubber band. It lifted right up off its toes, clearing the ground.

For one long moment its body hung in the air. Then it landed with a thud that shook the metal ground.

The robots charged towards me, all of its eyes flashing red. The team charged towards it, but I whipped out my rifle and started shooting.

_All of them, dropped one by one. _

_Like a million faces  
>I've recognised them all<br>One by one they've all become  
>A number as they fall<br>-As they fall-_

_In the face of reason  
>Oh I can't take no more<em>

_One by one they've all become  
>A black mark on the floor<em>

_May those robotized souls…rest in peace._

_My apologies…for completely wiping out your last traces of life._

I wiped the sweat off my muzzle and got into a battle stance.

"I see, Amy Rose is no longer in her lovesick years. Impressive. Let's see if you can surpass this one," Eggman's dark bellow echoed through the ship.

All of a sudden, I was separated by the rest of the gang.

All locked in a cage.

I heard the sound of metal banging.

"If you want your friends back, Amy… you need to defeat this. If you don't…you will suffer the pain of watching your friends' throats being silt! Metal Overlord, attack!"

I looked back at the gang- They were worrying.

_They don't believe in me?_

_Can I defeat Metal?_

_All of this doesn't matter. I don't need them to believe in me…because Cream believes in me, I know. _

There was a blast of Chaos Control.

Swift dodge.

Fly attack.

Somersault and triple backflip.

_Try to reach inside of me__  
><em>_Try to drain my energy__  
><em>_Let me show you just__  
><em>_What I'm made of__  
><em>_Simple curiosity__  
><em>_Try to take a bite of me__  
><em>_Let me show you just__  
><em>_What I'm made of now_

The metal beast gave a deafening roar and threw me across the room, leaving a dent.

I collapsed to the floor as I felt the pain. It was as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into my stomach. Groaning and screaming with anguish, I writhed about on the floor, clutching my body. My eyes were watery with the sheer pain and my breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of my face and it covered my muzzle in a thin sheen.  
>"H-help," I croaked. My desperate tone made my words almost inaudible, but they still echoed around the ship.<p>

I shifted my body to up slightly and summoned my hammer. I threw it and cut through the overlords head.

I flopped on the ground again, like a helpless penguin.

I grabbed the rifle.

"Lock-shot." I mumbled.

_This is my last bullet._

_Phew._

An explosion lit my eyes followed by an incredible loud noise, and a shockwave that blew away everything in its path. It got silent while a giant cloud of dust rose the ground.

I got up, my knees wobbling. Walking through the thick, toxic smoke,I stumbled over to Sonic, whose mouth was open in astonishment.

I raised my fist, extended my arm and connected my fist to his muzzle. He stepped back, wincing in pain. Sonic glanced at me, with a look of hurt.

"Do not…underestimate me." I whispered, and climbed into the Tornado.

_This was the day, I, Amy Rose…proved Sonic the Hedgehog wrong._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoa! Sorry, if this seems crappy. I gotta go!<strong>_

_**Sonic The Hedgehog Crush 40- What I'm Made Of!**_

_**Review?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello! **_

_**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows so far. Thank you so much!**_

* * *

><p>It was another peaceful day at school, attending classes and the usual. <em>First period, over!<em> I casually strolled through the hallway with Rouge and Blaze beside me.

"Amy, what the hell?"

"What do _you _mean: _'What the hell' _Rouge?"

Rouge rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers dramatically. "Hell to the no! Look at you yesterday!"

_Oh! Yesterday…_

_Was the day I kicked Metal Sonic's 'made in China' ass and proved Sonic the hedgehog wrong. __He thought I was that fangirly, weak and naïve girl. That changed._

_I was saved by almost every member of the team before._

_That changed._

_I was the one who saved my team yesterday._

_But one thing that is bugging me is the fact that-_

_We let Eggman escape. We could of defeated Eggman right on the spot. Then Mobius is no longer in danger and Cream will be very, very happy. __But, no. We fucking let Eggman escape which means more stupid attacks and…he's got his past self! Double trouble, whoop! __It is my responsibility to make sure Mobius safe. Being a hero is a choice and I choose to be one. I want to help the defenseless, innocent as well as the people dear to me._

"I've changed for the better."

"No, I don't mean you fighting. I mean _Sonic._"

_Punched Sonic._

_Proved him wrong._

I closed my eyes, reminiscing the moment; I smiled. "Rouge babe, don't you like proving people wrong?" I said, mockingly.

The bat smirked and inched closer to me. "I get it, Amy. Oh, yes I do."

Blaze grabbed our hands. "Let's go to break! The rest of the gang is there!" "Fine." Rouge and I said in unison.

We were in our usual table in the cafeteria, talking amongst ourselves. Shadow and Blaze was sitting next to me, Rouge and Knuckles together, Tails and Sally and Sonic and Silver.

I felt heavy breathing on my shoulder.

_Shadow._

He leaned toward me and smirked. "Well done, for yesterday. Your skills are impressive."

It was shocking to hear Shadow compliment me. Very rare! Or perhaps, this is the first time Shadow has ever complimented someone! No, I'm not sure about that. I giggled awkwardly. "Well, uh…th-thanks."

But then, Silver butted in and ruined our _almost_ conversation. "So, Shadow and Amy, are you two going out?" He casually chewed on his sandwich, with chunks of it coming out of his mouth. _Ew!_

Blaze glared at him, while others stared intensely at us. Sonic, on the other hand, was shocked. His eyes darted from one side to another.

I don't know why he was shocked.

Look, Shadow is one sexy beast, and I have my 'Damn, this guy is smokin' and 'I'm wet!' moments, but I don't have a crush on Shadow. Heck, I can't picture him with a girl like me. I think he kinda suits Rouge, not sure. Hey, Rouge has the ass of Kim Kardashian and the breasts of Nikki Minaj.

_Bruh, I know!_

"No, I and Shadow are not dating." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh." Silver stammered. _He just killed the mood! Someone give this guy a fucking Oscar for that! Don't worry Leonardo, you'll get one soon!_

Sally looked up at me. "Um, Amy…clubs are starting today."

_Thank you, thank you so much, Sally! Thank you so much for getting me out of this awkward situation! _

"Oh, well you look at the clock! It's fuck-this-shit-o'clock," I laughed nervously and edged toward the cafeteria's exit door. "See you later, guys."

_Now, where was I going…?_

_Dance club._

* * *

><p>"Alright, dance club! You're doing great! Remember to make your dance moves as strong as possible and pacing! Pacing is absolutely important!"<p>

I heard a high pitched, bubbly voice booming through the room. I opened the door slightly, peeking through it. The dance teacher automatically noticed my presence without glancing in my way. "Come in! Come in!"

I nervously shuffled to the teacher while ignoring everyone's stares and whispers. "Um, hi! Are there any spaces available in dance club?"

The teacher looked me up and down before speaking. "Yes, there's one space left. If you are interested, you would have to come back after school, for an exam."

_Dance club is no joke, then! _

I nodded.

RINNNNNNNNG!

_Form time, just in time!_

* * *

><p><em>After school, dance exam.<em>

I ran through crowds of people, desperately trying to reach my locker. I had to clear out for tomorrow. If not, I wouldn't be organised for the first few classes!

I heard a loud 'thump'.

I had bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry; I didn't look where I was-"

"It's okay."

_Sonic._

We both stood there for a few seconds, looking down. I broke the silence. "Well I gotta go-"

"Amy."

_I've got somewhere to be and why the hell are you trying to speak to me?!_

"_What, Sonic?!"_

He sighed and looked at me. There was a light pink bruise on the far right of his muzzle.

_Yesterday._

"_Why_ did you punch me?"

I looked down, my bangs hiding my face and muttered: "Have you ever heard of the word_ change_?"

I heard the sound of his converses tap on the floor, almost like a beat.

Then I said louder: "Have you ever heard of the word _change_?"

I looked up and saw a face of realisation.

I ran past, leaving him in a trance.

"_Don't underestimate me."_

"_Have you ever heard of the word change?"_

_I'll give him the time to think about it. To think about what I meant. He clearly did not understand when I first told him._

_I wanted to cry._

_Let the tears flow. _

_But I just couldn't figure out why…_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop, whoop! Crappy –ass chapter! Sorry, this chapter is shortest chapter I have written so far…sorry.<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
